black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensington
Vice Admiral Lord '''Kensington '''was a nobleman, member of the Royal Navy and Flint's prosecutor during his trial in Charles Town. Biography Season Two Before Flint's trial begins, Governor Peter Ashe approaches Flint privately and tells him that Kensington wants to make Flint's trial an enormous spectacle. Once it begins, Ashe will not be able to control it. Ashe tells Flint that if Flint confesses, Ashe will stop the public trial and have the sentence quietly carried out. He also will have Miranda Barlow's remains respectfully interred. Her name will be cleared and she will be put to rest peacefully. Flint refuses and Ashe leaves the dais. When the trial begins, Kensington produces affidavits given by sailors of ships Flint has attacked, testimonials of widows and orphans rendered into that state by his actions, and insurance petitions for the loss or destruction of property caused by Flint. Kensington accuses Flint of having wreaked untold havoc throughout the New World and clawing at the very fabric of civilization. Kensington gives him the opportunity to deny these charges or repent. Kensington tries to get Flint to respond to the allegations, but Flint remains in a sullen silence. Kensington tells the crowd that the crimes are so vile even the perpetrator is struck dumb when given the chance to speak in his won defense. Flint finally speaks up, telling them he has one regret; his regret is coming to Charles Town thinking reason could be a bridge between them and reconciliation could be found. He says everyone is a monster to someone, and he is content to be there’s. A militia guard then walks into the square with Charles Vane in tow, announcing who he is. He tells them that Vane turned himself in. Vane then says that he is here to offer testimony in defense of Captain Flint. Ashe scoffs at the idea of Vane as a credible character witness, but Vane clarifies that he isn’t offering testimony, he is offering Abigail Ashe’s, producing her diary. In the Governor’s Mansion, Kensington and Ashe read over the diary. Ashe, despairing, asks if there is any way to keep it out of the record. Kensington says he could just throw it into the fire, but says that it is unwise given that it was produced in front of Ashe’s entire constituency. Kensington tells Ashe that he is the protector of the law in Charles Town and he brazenly disregards that at his own peril. Ashe says that all it takes is one juror to be seduced by the scandal of it all and Flint goes free. Kensington says that Flint isn’t going anywhere. While the diary might may the next few months unpleasant for Ashe, it will not affect the outcome of Flint’s trial, not with the jury they have impaneled. Once Flint is hanged, they will move on to Vane. While a court official is reading the diary, Vane stands up and announces that he wishes to speak on behalf of the defendant. Kensington orders him to sit down, but Vane continues speaking. He says that men like Kensington have convinced the people of Charles Town that they speak for them, that the power they are given is used in their interests, that the prisoner before them is their enemy. Vane says that for the people who live to see tomorrow, they should know that they had a chance to see the truth but let themselves be convinced otherwise. Throughout the speech, Kensington futilely attempts to shout Vane down. He tries to order Vane removed from the dais. but Vane raises his arms, giving the signal for his men on the Battery’s walls to open fire on the square. If Kensington is not killed by this barrage, he is likely killed by cannon fire when the rest of Charles Town is sacked. Quotes By Kensington ''"Affidavits given by sailors on ships you attacked. Testimonials of widows and orphans rendered into that state by your actions. And these are insurance petitions for the loss or destruction of property, again caused by your hand. You stand before this court accused of wreaking untold havoc throughout the New World, of clawing at the very fabric of civilization that holds us together with malice and without regret. Do you dispute this? Do you have any response to these allegations at all? This forum is your opportunity to be heard. And the world is listening. Deny. Repent. No one else is going to speak on your behalf. Will you say nothing in your own defense? You see? These crimes are so vile that even their perpetrator is struck dumb when given a chance to speak." - ''Kensington at Flint's trial in XVIII. About Kensington ''"Vice Admiral Lord Kensington. I don't need to explain to you his interest in achieving the greatest possible exposure for this proceeding."- ''Peter Ashe to Flint in XVIII. Gallery Kensington&Clerk.jpeg Kensington&Flint-trial.jpeg Kensington talking.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Charles Vane Category:Royal Navy members Category:Minor Characters